pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flain,Teslo,Yuma,Cool Pikachu and Shark sing Flo Rida-Whistle
Special Guests: Cool Pikachu + Shark http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Reginald_Kastle Cool Pikachu: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Break Flain: (Look) I'm betting you like people And I'm betting you love freak mode And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls And stroke your little ego I bet you I'm guilty your honor That's just how we live in my genre Who in the hell done paved the road wider? There's only one flo, and one rida I'm a damn shame Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring Tryna put it on ya Bet your lips spin back around corner Slow it down baby take a little longer Yuma: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Shark: Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Teslo: It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shawty don't leave a note She can get any by the low Told me she's not a pro It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it Yuma: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Cool Pikachu: Go girl you can twerk it Let me see you whistle while you work it I'mma lay it back, don't stop it Flain: 'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh! All: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby (end of song) Thanks for the special guests! Listen to the song, then make the Mixels and special guests sing the Lyrics. Category:Song Category:Songs WITH Special Guests Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Mixels Articles Category:MixelLand Wiki Party Songs